X-Ray (Emma Miles)
Fictional character biography Early life Emma Jasmine Miles was born in Crystal City to Harry and Shanae Miles, After graduating from high school as the award-winning captain of the Girls' Varsity Swim Team, she attended college, where she pursued an acting career and befriended one of her future colleagues, Donovan Cannon. At the same time, Emma worked a part-time job as a librarian in a local library. Upon graduating from college, Donovan sent an application form to Emma, asking her to join him at the Crystal City Scientific Testing Facility. She accepted the offer, and she worked as a part-time scientist for 4 years, until she was offered to join Dr. Kurt Powers's crew in his latest experiment to discover the reaction of the newly discovered element Xerozium to exposure from the Van Allen belt. Everything went well until the the fundings of the project was cut. Kurt, however, insisted that they go ahead with the experiment on that same night, despite being unprepared and unfinished. During the unscheduled experiment, the crew was exposed to massive amounts of cosmic radiation. As a result, the crew fall unconscious after a huge beam of light flooded the entire facility. Just a few days after the incident, the group found that their bodies and abilities have been altered dramatically. Emma found that she had gained the power of invisibility and X-Ray vision. It was at Kurt Powers's suggestion that they decided to use their new abilities to serve mankind as the Crystal League under the cover of night. Emma Miles was then officially dubbed as X-Ray and, despite the recent loss of her boyfriend's life by a petty criminal, promised to fight back against injustice. Crystal League As the Crystal League, the team found themselves setting up their headquarters in an abandoned building on the outskirts of the city which was dubbed as the Crystal Fortress. The first villain they battled was the Tarantula, followed soon after that by the Venoboids. However one of X-Ray's most significant battles in her early career with the Crystal League was their first encounter with Stoneheart, where she discovered that she could mentally communicate with others using telepathy. Soon afterwards however, the Crystal League were forced into retirement when the Tarantula reveals their identities to the public, erupting riots across the city to ban the superheroes. After six months of inactivity, X-Ray found herself returning to action as a member of the Crystal League once again by popular demand when Stoneheart held the mayor as hostage. Afterwards the Crystal League, now able to operate during the day and have been since considered as celebrities, have encountered several villains including Master Man and Hailstone, but more significantly was the return of the missing member of the team, Connor Cox, who has turned to a life of evil. Also in that same year, both X-Ray and Frostbite mysteriously passed out. They remained out cold until Halloween of that year when they both woke up to find that they had switched bodies. Struggling to cope in the other's body, X-Ray and Frostbite discover that the source behind the transformation was an old advesary, Dr. Manipulate, who claims to have used traces of DNA from the two, since their last encounter, in his latest experiment. However while interrogating the scientist to switch them back, his creation was destroying, leaving X-Ray stuck in the body of Frostbite. Fortunately this did not last long because Kurt Powers managed to use his abilities to switch their minds back to their original bodies. Later X-Ray and Frostbite joined the rest of the Crystal League in a battle against a group of villains known as the Platinum League. In that same year, X-Ray was kidnapped by a villain known as the Heart Breaker, who she encountered during the battle against the Platinum League, and was forced to marry him in an abandoned church. However X-Ray managed to escape the villain's clutches after developing her ability to project energy. As the rest of the Crystal League began to develop their powers even further, the team was challenged by many more obstacles. An evil sorceress named Morgana transformed the male members of the team into powerless females, X-Ray switched powers with every member of the team, and the team are stripped of their powers by Miss Danger. After two years, the Crystal League were invited to test out a new virtual reality device. However they were instead tricked by Emaou Yokoyama, who trapped the team in the virtual world of Datos. There, X-Ray struggled in a battle against The Eye and battled with a much more powerful version of the Tarantula. Eventually the team are freed from Datos, and return to Crystal City, only to find that it has been overrun by the Platinum League, led by Maximillion Schroeder. In search of the billionaire's hidden location, X-Ray was challenged to a showdown against the Heart Breaker in the abandoned church and overcoming his challenges as he tried to win her affection. Soon the Crystal League find the location and defeat the billionaire, but not before Connor Cox sacrificed himself for the team. More obstacles crossed paths with the Crystal League. The next two years saw the romantic affair between Stoneheart and the Heart Breaker, Zabrina's return to the realm of Magia, and the rise of Viper. But more significantly was Stoneheart's recruitment into the Crystal League after breaking up with the Heart Breaker. Unable to cope with the building tension within the team, X-Ray left the team in order to spend more time with her new boyfriend, until Stoneheart stole an artifact known as the Bronze Stone and turned back to a life of evil and attacked the city. Stoneheart is eventually defeated however, and the team are reunited once again. However just one month later, the entire team are succumbed to the powers of the Blackout, who traps the team in the Nightmare Realm. The team manage to fight off his powers until they break free and return to Crystal City. The Crystal League, including X-Ray, eventually became prisoners of Tera Elexis and her Demonic minions until they were freed by Silver Frost, who sacrificed herself in the process. After Frostbite's disappearance from Crystal City, X-Ray also leaves the team to live with her boyfriend, who proposed to marry her. After one year however, the Heart Breaker returned to the streets in search of X-Ray, but was disheartened when she revealed that she has been pregnant for 3 months. Heart broken, the Heart Breaker surrendered himself to the authorities. Soon however the city saw the resurrection of Trastámara Aragon, an ancient sorcerer who possessed all of the powers of the Crystal League, including X-Ray, which led to an epic battle between the sorcerer and the Order of Magia that took place on Earth. During the battle, X-Ray rejoined her team, despite being 8-months pregnant, and managed to open a portal which transported everything of Magian blood back to their home realm, which to the team's surprise, including their team leader, Kurt Powers, who was also transported back to Magia. Now with no leader, the Crystal League quickly began to crumble, and each team member went their own separate ways. Powers and abilities X-Ray has the power to render herself Invisible at will, as a result of mutagenic effects of exposure to cosmic radiation. She had the psionic ability to manipulate ambient cosmic energy to mentally bend all wavelengths of light (including infrared and ultraviolet radiation) around her body without causing any visible distortion; she also somehow directs enough undistorted light to her eyes to retain her sight while invisible. Her body cells produce an unknown form of energy that she can mentally project around other people or objects, rendering them invisible. She can also use this energy to render visible, persons or objects rendered invisible by other means, and energy that is normally visible. Although Invisibility is her primary power, she also has the ability to manipulate ambient cosmic energy to produce psionic force in relatively simple forms (rectangular planes, globes, cylinders, cones, domes, etc.). She can mentally generate and project force fields of tremendous strength, which she manipulates for a variety of effects. The fields are able to repel solid objects, even those of great mass and momentum, and can repel all but the very strongest energy attacks. She can generate these fields at a distance of several hundred feet. X-Ray can shape her force fields into invisible 'constructs', usually simple shapes such as barriers, columns, cones, cylinders, darts, discs, domes, platforms, rams, ramps, slides and spheres. By generating additional force behind her constructs, she can turn them into offensive weapons, ranging from massive invisible battering rams to small projectiles such as spears and darts. She can generate force constructs as small as a marble or as large as 100 feet in diameter, and her hollow projections, such as domes, can extend up to several miles in area. By forming one of her force fields within an object and expanding the field, X-Ray can cause the object to explode. She can also simulate telekinesis, by projecting her energy into a beam out of her hand that connects to the object or victim, and can manipulate the field to move it around. She can also travel atop constructs such as ramps, stairs, slides, columns, and stepping discs, enabling her to simulate a limited approximation of levitation or 'flight.' She is capable of generating and manipulating multiple force fields simultaneously. This power is only limited by her concentration; once she stops concentrating on a field, it immediately ceases to exist. As an addition to her Invisiblity and her Energy Manipulation, X-Ray, as her name suggests, also possesses X-Ray Vision, allowing her to see through layers of objects at the discretion of herself. This grants her the ability to see through the Clothing of a person, usually to check if they have Weapons on their person. Also she possesses Low-level Telepathy. With full concentration, X-Ray is able to read and scan the Minds of her desired target. She is also able to make shapes which capture ambient light to use as a Lantern. X-Ray is a fair hand-to-hand combatant, having been coached by Kurt Powers. And with her experience as a Librarian, she also has vast knowledge of all kinds of Books. She is also a talented Actress. Other versions Nightmare Blackout During the Nightmare Blackout story arc, X-Ray's nightmare saw her, without her powers, as the bride of the Heart Breaker, who planned to murder her during their honeymoon. Trivia * X-Ray's father and uncle, Harry and Mark Miles, are twin brothers. * X-Ray was originally going to be called I.P. (Invisible Power) Girl. * Her first boyfriend, Mark Styles, was murdered by a petty criminal shortly after she gained her powers. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Crystal City Residents Category:1980s Births